roamingrobotsfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrorhurtz
Terrorhurtz is a robot from Oxford created by John Reid. It has an extremely powerful bladed axe which could deal deadly blows either way it swung, the axe was even powerful enougth to self-right the machine and its most favoured technique was pounding its opponents repeatedly with the axe until they broke down. Terrorhurtz is one of the oldest robots still fighting today, starting in series 5 of Robot Wars and continuing till the end, coming in fourth place in series 6. It won the 2004 UK championships, came second in 2005 and 2007 and also the 2008 winter tour and then became UK Champions once again in 2009, the second robot to reclaim the title since Chaos 2 in robot wars. Unfortunatly Terrorhurtz wasn't entered in the 2010 UK Championships but it would still compete in side competitions and other charity events 2004 UK Championships (Winter Tour) Terrorhurtz was one of the competitors that signed up for the 2004 Winter Tour after Robot Wars had ended. It gained points to qualify through to the finals at Doncaster after beating Kan-Opener at Newport and severely damaging Ripper at Worcester. In Round 1 of the finals, it met Chompalot where it battered it causing a lot of damage to it and then did the same to Ripper again when they met again in the Quarter-Final. In the Semi-Final, Terrorhurtz met the top seed Ewe 2, but Terrorhurtz's axe was too much for it as it battered it and immobilised it breaking a gas pipe in the process. In the grand-final, it met Mute who was being rather cagey with Terrorhurtz. Terrorhurtz got a few glancing blows off Mute causing showers of sparks to fly everywhere. Terrorhurtz eventually gave Mute's safety link a few hits which stopped it dead in its tracks where it claimed the first UK Championship title outside of Robot Wars. 2005 UK Championships (Winter Tour) After having won the previous year, Terrorhurtz returned for the 2005 Winter Tour as the top seed and reigning champion. Its first qualifier match at Macclesfield was very one-sided against Kan-Opener. Terrorhurtz pounded Kan-Opener, but the Robot Wars Annihilator Champion's armour stood up to the attacks and it fought back at one point grabbing hold of Terrorhurtz but Terrorhurtz got away. However, in an attack, Terrorhurtz chopped through the rams for Kan-Opener's pincers immobilising the weaponry leaving Kan-Opener helpless and Terrorhurtz won the fight. In the next qualifier at Birmingham, it met Behemoth who overturned Terrorhurtz and left it with its axe stuck through the wall resulting in a loss, but earning points over beating Kan-Opener was enough to win it points into the finals at Folkestone. In Round 1 it met Big Nipper who also took a pounding from the mighty axe from the top seed, it looked for the one moment for itself to get Terrorhurtz out the arena but it never came and Terrorhurtz won on a judges decision. The Quarter-Finals saw it getting drawn against Merlin who had wheel-guards fitted to protect them from the axe, but Terrorhurtz damaged one of the wheel guards locking a wheel and it hacked at Merlin a lot more in the fight and again Terrorhurtz won the judges decision ; Merlin also couldn't be repaired in time for the loser's melee after the damage it had taken. In the Semi-Final, Terrorhurtz met Behemoth again who beat it at Birmingham, this time Terrorhurtz got a lucky hit on the link immoblising Behemoth which allowed it to progress on to the final with Kronic. Its started off very even as Kronic threw Terrorhurtz around and Terrorhurtz fought back landing its axe on top of Kronic a lot of times. Eventually Terrorhurtz had its own axe stuck through the arena wall where it couldn't get itself off and Kronic had claimed the 2005 UK Championship title and Terrorhurtz had finished 2nd. 2006 UK Championships Terrorhurtz signed up to the 2006 UK Championships where it was rated as the 2nd seed after finishing 2nd in the 2005 Winter Tour. It won all its 3 battles in its pod against Hard, Knightmare and Velocirippa allowing it to qualifiy through to the finals. In Round 1, it met Robot Wars World Champion Storm 2 who had been fitted with a rubber-mounted slab of Titanium to defend against Terrorhurtz's axe. Storm 2 shoved Terrorhurtz all over the arena, Terrorhurtz kept fighting back with the axe, but the anti-hammer titanium stood up to it well, Terrorhurtz was then immobilised after being shoved into the corner where its axe got stuck. {C Terrorhurtz came back for the Tag-Team Competition held within the tournament where it paired up with Tough As Nails, but they failed to make any impact and were beaten in the first round by Merlin & Velocirippa. 2006 Winter Tour Terrorhurtz came back for the Winter Tour in the same year, it immobilised Turbulence in its qualifier match at Portsmouth which was enough to gain it points through to the finals in Folkestone where ironically, it met Turbulence again. This time after giving Turbulence a few axe-blows, it was thrown out the arena elliminating it from the Winter Tour in the first round. 2007 UK Championships Terrorhurtz came back again for the 2007 UK Championships at Hafan Y Mor Holliday Park in Wales with a reasonable amount of sucess. It beat Infinity and Velocirippa in both its battles in the pod which was enough for it to gain points to go through to the finals. In Round 1, it caused a lot of irreparable chassis damage to Kan-Opener before severley damaging Ripper in the Quarter-Finals. Next in the Semi-Finals it met Dantomkia who couldn't put its flipper to good use on Team Hurtz's bot and Terrorhurtz always came back battering the top panels of Dantomkia which was enough for it to reach its 3rd UK Championship Grand-Final against Big Nipper. Unfortunatly Terrorhurtz's speed controller gave in and finished 2nd instead of 1st. 2008 UK Championships Seeded 2nd again, Terrorhurtz came back for 2008 where it didn't get involved in a lot of battles. In its qualifier match, it met Mighty Mouse who got absaloutly flat-packed before being shoved into the pit. Next in the first round of the finals, it met Iron-Awe 5 who had been fitted with anti-hammer armour which worked well against Terrorhurtz no matter how many times it struck Iron-Awe 5. Terrorhurtz was then thrown out of the arena by Iron-Awe 5 and out the competition. Terrorhurtz also feautured in the "Axe Attack" with Obsidian, Edge Hog & Spike. It single-handedly immobilised Obsidian before having an axe-contest with Edge Hog, Edge Hog landed a blow inside Terrorhurtz which broke away a gas pipe and disabled Terrorhurtz's weapon but fortunatly, both Spike and Edge Hog had broken down and Terrorhurtz took the win. 2008 Winter Tour Terrorhurtz came back again taking part in its 4th Winter Tour, It beat Tiberius 4 in its qualifier match at Nottingham by disabling the crushing jaw with only the first hit. In the finals at Maidstone, it met Thor in the first round where both robots had a smashing contest with both of them hitting each other with their hammers until Thor broke down and was shoved into the pit. Next in the Quarter-finals it met Hydra who couldn't hold its own against the powerful axe and Terrorhurtz won on aggression. In the semi-finals it met the defending champion Iron-Awe 5 with the anti-hammer armour, this time luck was with Terrorhurtz as the anti-hammer armour on Iron-Awe 5 had lost a pin making it flap off everywhere and it ended with Iron-Awe 5 in the pit. In the grand-final, it met the reincarnated version of Ripper (Ripper Evo), the robot that it had always thrashed every time they met, this time though the fight was even to start off with until Terrorhurtz had ran out of gas and got flipped over leaving it unable to self-right leaving Ripper Evo to have revenge at long last. At the end of the year was also the Roaming Robots 2008 awards and Terrorhurtz got nominated as the robot for the "Best Design Award." 2009 UK Championships Terrorhurtz participated in the year-long 2009 UK Championships. It won points in its first qualifier match at Cardiff against Meggamouse who was stopped dead in its tracks after receiving many axe-blows, it lost its next fight at Brentwood against Thor and Hellbent after getting its gas-supply damaged by Thor and lost its next fight at Swindon to Big Nipper but did win its next battle at the same event against St Hammer. It lost its next qualifier match at Guildford to Envy but won the next battle against Iron-Awe 5 the defending champion on a bit more aggression. In its final qualifier match at Maidstone, it defeated Hydra and it was through to the finals at Wigan. In its first round battle at Wigan, it had And His Army and Thor. It immobilised Thor after a smacking contest with it and won the judges decision after a bit more damage and aggression over And His Army. The Semi-Final against Big Nipper was a real sore one, Terrorhurtz battered Big Nipper all over, one blow with the shock of the axe blows disabled Big Nipper's lifting arm and another blow had damaged the speed controller leaving Big Nipper going out of control and Terrorhurtz was through to the final. In the final it met Maelstrom who found it hard to get underneath Terrorhurtz and Terrorhurtz then rapidly immobilised Maelstrom by knocking a componnent out of the speed controller which left it a sitting duck. As a victory move, Terrorhurtz then attacked Major Damage's breastplate ripping the super heavyweight house robots front open. Major Damage got revenge by dumping Terrorhurtz out the arena, but Terrorhurtz had won already and was the first to claim the UK Championship title twice since Chaos 2 did in Robot Wars. Unfortuanatly though, Terrorhurtz never signed up to the 2010 UK Championships did not compete. 2011 UK Championships TerrorHurtz returned for the 2011 UK Championships, and it was drawn against Envy, Batterbot and the no.2 seed Ripper. It was a bad year for TerrorHurtz, as Envy quickly got underneath it and threw it out of the arena in under 10 seconds. TerrorHurtz also competed in the Annihilator competition against Storm 2, Beast, Kronic,Behemoth & Tough as Nails. TerrorHurtz immediatly attacked Behemoth, hitting the top of the flipper. TerrorHurtz continued chasing after Behemoth until Behemoth flipped TerrorHurtz over. TerrorHurtz then began smacking down onto Kronic, but Kronic was too low, and flipped TerrorHurtz onto Behemoth's scoop, and was then flipped again by Behemoth. Their axe got stuck inside Kronic's flipper, but Kronic flipped up, and they escaped. They then started to go for Storm II, axe blows raining down on the shell, and sparks flew everywhere. They then proceeded to push Storm II down the pit and attack Beast by pushing it around. In the last 10 seconds, TerrorHurtz was flipped by Beast & Kronic. The fight went to a judges decision, and TerrorHurtz went through. Round 2 of the Annihilator was much quicker for TerrorHurtz, as they were grabbed by TAN and rolled over, and they couldn't self right. Win/Loss Record Wins: 29 Losses: 12 Honours * Robot Wars - 4th in UK Series 6 (2002) *Robot Wars Extreme 2 - Challenge Belt Runner-Up (2002) * Robot Crusade 2004 Runner-Up * Fighting Robots UK Champion 2004 (Roaming Robots Winter Tour) * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2005 Runner-Up (Roaming Robots Winter Tour) * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2006 Finalist * Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2006 Finalist * Robot Rumble - Godmanchester 2006 Champion * Robots Live! - Burgess-Hill 2007 Winner * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2007 Runner-Up * Fighting Robots UK Championships 2008 Finalist * Fighting Robots Axe Attack Special Winner 2008 * Roaming Robots Winter Tour 2008 Runner-Up * Fighting Robots UK Champion 2009 * Fighting Robots Annihilator 2011 Finalist * Fighting Robots European Championships 2013 Finalist Category:Robot Wars Competitors Category:UK Champions Category:Winter Tour Champions Category:UK Championship Competitors Category:Winter Tour Competitors Category:Competitors Category:Robots with axes Category:Heavyweights Category:Allstar Category:Annihilator competitor Category:Runners-up Category:Robots that have toys made of them Category:Semi-Finalist Category:Quarter-Finalist Category:Grand Finalist Category:Battlebots Competitors Category:Robots no longer competing